


Blackness of Your Eyes

by werewolfsaz



Series: Darkly Delicious [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys In Love, Cock Piercing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Tattoos, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanning the room one last time, wringing his hands, Rick rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously. Everything was set, all ready for the night he had planned. There were several bowls of popcorn, all different flavours, as well as extra butter, syrup, salt and caramel sauce. There were chips and dips, iced tea, lemonade, cola and a six pack of beer he’d wheedled out of Dale down at the corner store. A pile of movies sat by the TV, his iPod was charged and he’d picked up a couple of new games for his Xbox One. Blushing hotly, Rick thought of the condoms and lube he had stashed in his room, hoping they’d be used this weekend for more than water balloons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackness of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're well and are having a good time wherever you are. So, this is it, the very last part of the Darkly Delicious series *sobs* I was going to do more but I thought it would be good to end it here.  
> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. As with the other parts huge thanks to Gitte, Tara and Emma for cheering me on and being so impatient lol. Love you ladies.  
> Comments would be lovely, if its not too much trouble.  
> Enjoy :)

Scanning the room one last time, wringing his hands, Rick rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously. Everything was set, all ready for the night he had planned. There were several bowls of popcorn, all different flavours, as well as extra butter, syrup, salt and caramel sauce. There were chips and dips, iced tea, lemonade, cola and a six pack of beer he’d wheedled out of Dale down at the corner store. A pile of movies sat by the TV, his iPod was charged and he’d picked up a couple of new games for his Xbox One. Blushing hotly, Rick thought of the condoms and lube he had stashed in his room, hoping they’d be used this weekend for more than water balloons.

This night had to be perfect. Daryl deserved it and Rick was prepared to do anything it took to make it that way. His parents had gone out of town for the weekend and he was going to take advantage of that to the fullest. While he still wasn’t able to play football, shoulder still not healed, ribs still tender and the ban still in place, his parents had lifted their punishment when they found out the whole truth from Glenn, Maggie and Maggie’s father. Rick had used this freedom to go out with Daryl several times, to the club or the movies or just riding around until they found a quiet spot to stop, smoke and talk. 

A blush crawled over his body, liquid be at pooling low in his gut, at the memory of how those talks often turned out. Deep, intense make out sessions, grinding against each other, jerking off until they came with cries other the others name. One night Rick had played with Daryl’s nipples, those beautifully sensitive little buds that hardened at just the slightest touch, until he came with a choked off scream, body arching sharply, head thrown back, shaking and gasping. He had held Daryl through it, loving the way he felt in his arms, the way he had been able to bring such pleasure to the other teen. Daryl had responded, once he recovered, by whispering filthy things in Rick’s ear as he rutted against him.

The roar of a bike snapped Rick from his case, head whipping round to see Daryl parking in the drive. Flushing with nerves, effectively killing the erection his daydreaming had caused, the curly haired teen rushed to the door. He paused to I just look at his boyfriend, to drink in the sight of him swinging off his bike with easy grace. Daryl was wearing boots Rick had never seen before, high laced leather that came up to his knees. Tight black jeans covered his thighs and delectable ass. The shirt, however, really caught Rick’s attention and brought his erection roaring back to life. It was black with silver eyelets running the length of the sleeves and front, thin blackened chains lacing it together, the long ends hanging down from the collar to brush Daryl’s nipples.

“Oh fuck me,” he groaned, gripping the door frame tightly, licking his suddenly dry lips, injured shoulder protesting. How was it possible for Daryl to look even more gorgeous than usual? The object of his scrutiny looked up then, blue eyes flashing in the sun, brighter for the heavy black liner, long, almost black hair framing his beautifully narrow face perfectly. Their gazes locked, electricity crackling between them, heat flowing from their sapphire eyes.  
“Hey,” Daryl greeted as he got closer, thumbs hooked in his pockets, drawing Rick’s eyes to the impressive bulge trapped in those sinfully tight jeans.  
“Hey yerself,” Rick replied, voice cracking slightly. “Loving the look.”

Daryl blushed as he lowered his eyes, staring at the ground as he rolled his tongue stud across his lips. He always felt dumb and tongue tied whenever Rick complimented him, never knew how to react. Never knew how to handle the best and the delight in those electric eyes but this time he also felt a little smug. Normally he felt bad about taking stuff from Merle, though sometimes it was the only way to pay for food or bills. This time he didn’t feel bad that he’d borrowed a few bucks to buy some new clothes. He knew that tonight was going to be special, they had talked about it at length over the last few weeks, and he wanted to look good for Rick.

A hand on his cheek made him jump, looking back up just as Rick slid their mouths together, kissing him softly. The tug on his lip ring sent a jolt straight to his groin just as always, making him press closer to the other teen. Before they could fall into one of their usual make out sessions, ones that lasted for hours and left them both with bruised, raw lips, Rick drew back, smiling.  
“Come on in,” he murmured, taking Daryl’s hand and pulling him in to the house.

**

They were sat in the back yard, each with a cigarette, feet tangled together on the grass as they blew smoke rings at each other.  
“So we’ve gorged on chips and popcorn, played video games and made out quite a bit,” Daryl grinned, smoke drifting up into the late evening air, lips deliciously red and plump from all the kissing. “What now?”  
“Well, we have those movies to watch, coupla beers.... see what we feel like,” Rick answered with forced lightness. He drew in a deep lungful of smoke, the taste reminding him of Daryl’s mouth, not exactly the direction he wanted to be thinking right now. It had to be Daryl’s choice.

“Movie, beer and pizza,” Daryl nodded with a smirk, seeing the glint in his boyfriend’s eyes, the pinkness of his cheeks. “You order the food, I’ll pick the movie.”  
Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss to those red lips, teasing the sensitive flesh with the hot smoothness of his tongue stud. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist, pulling him into his lap so he could kiss him deeply. He played with the smooth silver lip ring, nipping and tugging it, teasing the tiny patch of skin under it because he knew it drove Daryl wild.  
“Yer killin' me here, Grimes,” the black dressed teen groaned, his fingers tangling in those silky cults, hips grinding down on to the hardness he could feel in Rick’s stone washed blue jeans.   
“You looked in a mirror lately? It’s a miracle I didn’t cum in my pants watching you walk up the path,” Rick laughed back, tracing the shape of Daryl’s top lip with his tongue. He felt the heat rising in Daryl’s face and had to smile. For someone that portrayed himself as a hard, cynical, badass, Daryl was completely adorable.

Daryl leant back, clear blue eyes meeting Rick’s, a small frown on his face. He ran the tips of his fingers over the athlete’s features, the straight line of his nose, curve of his lips, the jut of his cheekbones, the strong cut of his jaw. Everywhere his fingers ticked, his lips were right behind, mapping Rick’s face just as closely as his fingers.  
“Daryl...?” Rick murmured, voice barely above a whisper, wondering what the dark haired teen was doing.  
“Do you know, you were my first crush?” Daryl admitted in his rough, sinful voice, blush colouring his cheeks. “Must have been the beginning of 8th grade, I saw you at football practise. It was hot as he’ll, I was under the bleachers having a smoke and I saw strip yer shirt off. You had just started filling out, getting all these muscles and a trail of dark hair from yer naval to the top of yer pants... I got so hard right there I couldn’t walk.”

Rick felt his mouth go dry, his heart start to beat harder and warmth rush through him. Lifting his hands, he cradled Daryl’s face between them, thumb running over his kiss bruised lips, the mole just to the left of them, over his jutting cheekbones.   
“I’ve been crushing on you since you beat that senior up in 9th grade,” Rick whispered, lips brushing Daryl’s as he spoke. “He dumped that garbage can over Sally May and called her all those awful names, making fun of her for having Downs syndrome. You jumped up, fists flying and knocked him on his ass. You best seven kinds of shit out of him and I was cheering you on. From that day on I used to look for you, watch you in classes we shared. Dream about you...”  
It was Rick’s turn to blush now, eyes lowering slightly.

Daryl stood slowly, reaching a hand out to pull Rick up with him.  
“Let’s go to your room,” he said huskily, eyes large and dark. Rick rose, awash with sudden lust and nerves, following Daryl into the house. His hands were shaking and sweating, his pale blue shirt suddenly too hot, sticking to his back. His room had never seemed so far away.  
“Sure you don’t want to eat first?” he asked nervously, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a moron.  
“Later,” Daryl stated, pushing Rick’s bedroom door open and quickly crossing to the bed. When he turned back to look at his boyfriend it was with the same dark blue eyes he had when they fooled around but heavily mixed with nerves. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I want.... I want us to do it. I want you to be my first.”

Rick’s whole body jolted with desire. He stumbled forward, hands reaching for Daryl, wrapping around his waist as he pulled him close to kiss him hard.  
“Are you really sure?” he breathed against the pierced lips.   
“Absolutely sure,” Daryl breathed back, his hands slipping under Rick’s shirt to caress his sides. “I want you, all of you, Rick.”  
Groaning, the curly haired teen slammed their lips together in a hard kiss, tongue plunging in to ravish Daryl’s mouth, flickering over the stud, hands roaming his back. Daryl grinned into the kiss, staggering back a bit more so that they fell in a tangled heap on the bed. Rick let out a pained hiss as he landed on his shoulder, pulling away from Daryl for a moment.

“Shit, I forgot about that,” the tattooed teen muttered, leaning over to make sure his boyfriend was alright. Rick massaged his shoulder carefully, grimacing at the sharp ache. Then his eyes turned calculating and a grin appeared on his lips.  
“Fuck me,” he commanded, laying back against the sheets, smiling sweetly. “I want you to take me.”  
Daryl gasped, feeling as if all the air had been punched from him, at Rick’s words, pupils spilling out like black pools until there was almost no blue left at all. Nodding jerkily, he reached for the buttons of his boyfriend’s shirt, slipping them free with shaking fingers, eyes fixed on the body being revealed to him. He had seen Rick in various states of undress but it never stopped him from appreciating the view of hard muscles under pale skin, coral nipples hardening under his stare. Then his gaze was drawn to the flat belly and the dark landing strip of glory disappearing under the waistband of blue jeans.  
“I don’t... I’ve never done this,” Daryl blurted, hands pausing at the button, suddenly self conscious.  
“Me neither,” Rick agreed, pressing his hands to Daryl’s. “But we’ve both watched gay porn so... I guess as long as we use plenty of lube and go easy we should be alright.”

Shuffling so he was sat up again, Rick kissed his boyfriend softly, fingers combing through night dark locks as the other hand followed the chains down the front of his shirt.  
“I like this. It’s like opening a present,” Rick grinned, lowering his eyes to start pulling the thin, black links free. Daryl shivered as the backs of Rick’s fingers brushed his chest, the teasing sensation so close to his hyper sensitive nipples, the intensity of his laser focused eyes. The chain made a faint, slithering sound as it came free, clinking gently as Rick dropped it on the nightstand. Soft, careful hands brushed the shirt from Daryl’s wide shoulders, letting it pool around his elbows and around his lean waist.  
“The best present ever,” Rick murmured, swiping kisses along Daryl’s collarbone, tracing the swirling letters tattooed over his heart with his tongue.

Daryl shuddered at the sensual touches, suddenly impatient with all these damned clothes. He wriggled away from Rick, shaking his arms free of the sleeves and reaching for the laces on his boots. Strong hands stopped him as the football player slipped from the bed, kneeling in front of Daryl to unlace the knee high boots. He took his time, leaning down to press torturous kisses to his panting boyfriend’s still clothed thighs. Once the boots were discarded, Rick looked back at Daryl, their eyes asking and answering questions neither had to vocalize. Fingers only trembling slightly, Rick popped the button of the black jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly. 

Unable to just sit there, Daryl lunged, hauling Rick back onto the bed and pressing their mouths together in a deep, breath stealing kiss. He loved how Rick shivered when he felt the tongue stud, loved how he groaned as it rubbed sensitive nerves in his mouth. A sudden thought made Daryl pull back with a frown.  
“What about my cock stud?” he asked, unable to stop running his hands along Rick’s chest. “What if it pop the rubber?”  
“Which one is it?” Rick asked, fighting down the lust thrumming in his veins to concentrate on the concern in Daryl’s voice.  
“Just the silver hoop. I wasn’t sure...” He bit his bottom lip, blushing sweetly.  
“Well, I did some research, you know, just in case,” Rick stammered, also blushing. “It should be fine. But if yer not sure...”

Daryl pressed his lips to Rick’s again, effectively silencing him as he worked his jeans open. He groaned softly when his fingers brush bare flesh, no underwear in sight.  
“You were bare all this time,” he purred, his own cock leaping at the thought, a bead of precum dampening his jeans.   
“Was hoping...” Rick bit his lip, eyes deep and dark with lust and hope. “Was hoping you’d want to do this.”  
Scooting back, Daryl hopped to his feet, shimmying out of his jeans and boxers with a lithe, undulating move. Grabbing the cuffs of Rick’s jeans, he yanked them off, predatory smile on his gorgeous face as he got to see his boyfriend completely naked for the first time.

Rick flushed, resisting the urge to cover himself, as Daryl’s eyes swept over him, lingering on his erection for a long moment. To distract himself, the athlete let his own eyes travel over Daryl, taking in the rose and skull tattoo that curled around his right thigh, the small snake on his other thigh, fingers itching to trace the ink. With a smile, he urged Daryl back on to the bed, brushing his palms over all the ink he could reach.  
“Been meaning to ask,” Rick purred as his roaming hands slid up Daryl’s sleek flanks. “What’s that little cross for on yer shoulder?”  
“X marks the spot,” the other teen breathed back shakily, whole body shivering when Rick’s lips pressed to the mark.  
“Good to know,” Rick chuckled before laying flat, tugging Daryl over him. 

They both moaned as their aching cocks slid together, the friction wonderful. Their mouths crashed together again, hot and messy, hands roaming freely, touching places they had never been before. Daryl began pressing biting kisses to Rick’s throat, leaving red marks that would soon turn into a trail of dark, mouth shaped bruises. Rick, never one to be left behind, thumbed Daryl’s nipples, relishing the loud moan that vibrated against his skin.  
“I don’t want to rush you,” he husked, nuzzling Daryl’s hair. “But, just so you know, the lube is just on my bedside table.”  
Glancing up with a smirk, the tattooed teen licked along his boyfriend’s clavicle, nipping sharply at his shoulder.  
“I saw it,” he answered, shuffling back so he could kiss down Rick’s heaving chest, sinking his sharp teeth into his nipple as he went.  
“Just letting you AH!” Rick cried out, arching into the bite. “Letting you know because I ain’t going to last long.”

Daryl rumbled proudly, deeply thrilled that he had such an effect on Rick’s self control. With a final brush of lips just below his boyfriend’s bellybutton, he reached over for the tube of slick and a condom. Rick, nerves fluttering like a storm of butterflies, spread his legs to let Daryl settle between them.  
“I’ve... I’ve touched myself there,” the goth teen stuttered, cheeks bright red as he looked at Rick’s entrance. “I’m gonna just do what I did, alright? If you don’t like it...”  
Rick surged up, kissing Daryl with teeth and tongue, silencing him.  
“I trust you,” he breathed against kiss swollen lips, licking the lip ring in passing. “I’ll say if I want you to stop.”  
With that he lay back down, legs spreading wider, flushed, leaking cock laid against his stomach, twitching eagerly.

Daryl swallowed hard as he gazed at Rick, at the complete trust he saw in his eyes. The pop of the lube cap was loud, making them both jump and laugh nervously. Daryl poured some on his fingers, eyes glued at Rick’s as he slowly reached down and carefully rubbed them over the puckered rim. Rick’s hips twitched a little, a sharp gasp falling from him at the sensation of someone else touching him in such an intimate place.   
“Okay?” Daryl asked, stopping his fingers.  
“Yeah,” Rick replied breathily, grinning at his boyfriend. “Keep going.”  
With slow, patient touches, Daryl worked Rick’s rim until he could slip the tip of his finger in. With a grunt, Rick shifted his hips and Daryl’s finger slid in deeper.  
“Oh!” Rick yelped, freezing up, eyes going very wide. He had never managed to go that deep himself and it felt odd. Good but strange.

“I’m alright,” he breathed, seeing the look of panic in Daryl’s face. “It’s good. More, please, keep going.”  
Nodding, Daryl moved his finger further into the clinging heat, trying not to imagine how it would feel to have his dick in there. Working methodically, using a fair amount of lube and not caring about the mess on the sheets, he got Rick beautifully slick, to the point he could thrust his finger in and out fast and then get two fingers inside him. They had slowed again them, letting Rick adjust, but soon he was whimpering and thrusting his hips down on the fingers to feel more of the wonderful fullness.  
“Rick, babe, you gotta slow down,” Daryl panted, having to grip the base of his own cock hard to stop himself coming at the gorgeous sight and sounds of his lover.  
“Can’t,” the sweat soaked athlete gasped back, eyes burning with lust as he looked at Daryl. “Feels too good. Need more.”  
“Okay, alright, I got ya. I’m gonna try three fingers now. I’ll go slow again...”

Daryl poured more lube on his fingers, pumped two in then slipped in the third while Rick was writhing under him. The sweating football player seized up, hissing at the sharp burn. He felt Daryl begin to pull away and grabbed his wrist, shaking his head, curls flying wildly.  
“Wait, wait, just... Let me get used to it. I’ve seen the size of your monster cock, had it filling my mouth, choked on it in the best way. Trust me, I need to get used to the stretch. Kiss me.”  
Breathing deeply through his nose, rubbing soothing circles on Daryl’s wrist as he nibbled at his lips, Rick slowly felt himself relaxing around the intrusion. As he pulled Daryl into a deeper kiss, the fingers inside him slipped and brushed something that made Rick’s back bow and a loud cry tear out of him. Huge, crushing waves of pleasure rippled through Rick, making him clutch harder at Daryl.

“Do that again,” he begged, breathless and needy. “Oh fuck, that was incredible!”  
Flushing with want, Daryl moved his fingers again, having to hold Rick down with his other hand when the athlete bucked and weighed.  
“You look amazing like that,” he rasped, desperate to touch, to sink into the intense heat gripping his fingers.  
“I want you in me now,” Rick moaned, hand flying up to tangle in dark tresses and yank Daryl down for a searing kiss. “Please, I want to feel your huge cock filling me. Want to feel split open on it. Please, Daryl, baby, please...”  
Daryl knew well the dangers of Rick’s dirty mouth, had been on the receiving end of it many times, in a variety of different t ways. But now, so close to the edge, with so much emotion between them, it was especially dangerous. Sliding his finger free, smirking at the whine that crawled from Rick, he fumbled for the condom. Daryl ripped it open with shaking fingers, rolling it on to himself with a hiss at just that slight touch.

Rick grabbed a pillow, shoving it under his hips so he was tilted a bit more comfortably, watching Daryl with hungry eyes. He was so turned on, so wound up, that he felt like his skin was too small, that he was going to burst are any moment. Daryl looked up when he had finished rolling the thin latex on, careful of his piercing, his gaze catching and holding Rick’s for a long, drawn out moment. Then they crashed together, hands scrabbling on sweat soaked skin, mouths crushed together, tongues tangling. Blindly, Daryl thrust his hips forward, the head of his dick sliding along Rick’s perineum to catch on his loosened rim. They both gasped, panting into each other’s mouths as their eyes locked once more.  
“Ready?” Daryl asked, voice a deep, desperate rumble.  
“So ready,” Rick breathed back, his whole body alight with want.  
Keeping their eyes on each other, Daryl reached down to position himself just right, using the excess slick to cost himself with. At Rick’s nod and slight smile, he pushed forward.

Neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. Daryl had never felt such tight, clinging heat, holding him so perfectly, pulling him in so deep. Rick had never felt to stretched, so full in a way he didn’t know he needed or wanted until right now. He could feel every smooth, hard, hot inch claiming him. The pronounced curve of the ring rubbed deliciously against his inner walls making him writhe under Daryl. The air between them was full of heated moans, barely there kisses and bitten off curses as Daryl sank in deeper and deeper. Finally he felt his balls press against the lush swell of Rick’s ass and had to stop for a moment to breathe, to claw back some semblance of control.  
“Rick?” he managed to croak, a multitude of questions in that single word.  
“Fuck...” the other groaned, a deep, heartfelt noise. “Yer so big, make me so full...”  
Daryl chuckled softly, both of them moaning when that movement shifted his cock inside Rick.  
“I’m okay,” Rick managed to gasp out. “But I’m not gonna last once you start moving.”  
“Not sure I’m gonna last too long myself,” Daryl admitted, sweat dripping down his face, trickling down his spine in a ticklish line. “Good thing about us being teenagers. Quick recovery time.”  
Rick’s answering grin was brilliant then he nodded, clenching slightly around Daryl’s dick, signalling he was ready.

Slowly, the dark haired teen pulled back, drawing himself out of Rick slightly only to slam back in roughly. Rick threw his head back, a strangled cry bursting from him as Daryl began to thrust in earnest. His cock was trapped between their rubbing stomachs, the drag of hair and sweaty skin a perfect accompaniment to the thrusts inside him. Then his back arched completely off the bed, a loud yell roaring from his mouth as the ball on Daryl’s cock ring rubbed over the bundle of nerves inside him that made his vision white out and thick ropes of cum shoot between their bodies. Surging up against his lover, Rick set his teeth in Daryl’s shoulder, right over the tattooed X.

With a hoarse scream, Daryl felt the fire that had be roiling in his blood explode, bursting from his cock in thick, heavy pulses and from his mouth in in a litany of curses. They stayed locked like that for a drawn out second, bodies etched in the epitome of ecstasy, before they collapsed in a sweaty heap, panting against each other, minds ringing with the force of their orgasms, hearts beating hard and fast together. Daryl made a half hearted attempt to move but Rick wrapped his arms around him, keeping him pressed to his chest as they recovered.

**

Some hours later, as the first stars were beginning to appear in the sky, the moon just beginning to rise, Daryl rolled onto his back, groaning softly.  
“I think you killed me,” he muttered, pushing his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. He felt Rick’s hand slide across his stomach and whimpered when his cock made anchoring attempt to plump up again. “You a fuckin' sex addict, Grimes?” he demanded, no real heat in his voice.  
“I just wanted to cuddle a bit,” Rick chuckled, resting his head on Daryl’s chest, chocolate curls dark with sweat, eyes bright in the darkness. “I’m not sure I got another round in me right now.”  
They had made love several times, seemingly unable to get enough of each other, Rick always enticing his lover with a roll of his hips and a smirk. Now they were finally sated, for a while at least.

Reaching for his clothes, Daryl fished out two cigarettes and his lighter, handing one to Rick as they stumbled over to the window. Leaning on the sill, both naked and covered in all kinds of bodily fluids, they smoked in silence, shoulders pressed together.  
“That offer for a movie, pizza and beer still open?” Daryl asked as he took his last drag.  
“Always,” Rick grinned back, crushing butt out. He joked a hand around the back of Daryl’s neck, drawing him in for a slow, gentle kiss. “I gotta say this and I hope you don’t freak out,” he murmured. “Think I’m fallin' in love with you, Daryl Dixon.”  
Daryl blinked, stunned for a moment, then he smiled, a beautiful, radiant expression that lit up the night.  
“Glad to hear it cos I know I’m fallin' in love with you, Rick Grimes.”


End file.
